You're My Only Shawty
You're My Only Shawty You're My Only Shawty is a song performed by Dean, Hayley and The Supremos. The Supremos are performing thier song as they are ready to sing with the old folks at the retirement home, Dean is performing for Tristan's birthday party at the gym and Hayley is recording her first demo. Lyrics Hayley: Last night was crazy, and today it's settin' in Did you really mean it and could you say it again? oh, oh Even if you just say it over the phone (come on and make it real) Jasmine: Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid (oh, yeah) Miranda: But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see Whatchu say, boy? Dean: You're my only shorty You're my only shorty, yee yee yee I'm tellin' you the truth Girl, it's only you You're my only, you're my only You're my only one and only You're my only shorty (Camilla: am I your only shorty?) You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Hayley: am I your only shorty?) I'm tellin' you the truth (oh-oh) Girl, it's only you (oh-oh) You're my only, you're my only (Jasmine: am I your only shorty?) You're my only, you're my only shorty Camilla: Every day and night, you got an open invitation (woah-oh) As long as I'm your one and only destination Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy Miranda: You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I But if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye-bye. I'm a put you on the spot, am I your only girl or not? What ya say, boy? Dean: You're my only shorty You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Hayley: am I your only) I'm tellin' you the truth Girl, it's only you You're my only, you're my only (Hayley: am I your only) You're my only one and only You're my only shorty (The Supremos: am I your only shorty?) You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Hayley: am I your only shorty?) I'm tellin' you the truth (oh oh) Girl, it's only you (oh oh) You're my only, you're my only (The Supremos (with Hayley): am I your only shorty?) You're my only, you're my only shorty The Supremos: See yeah back in the day I was trapped in a daze. Trying to run game, but I've actually changed. (Hayley: Same Old!) When I see you passing, the passionate flames. Simple interaction is all that I crave. I don't need agreement, and all the attention, Girl I need you, your love and affection. Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention? Dean: ' You're my only shorty ('Camilla: am I your only shorty?) You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Camilla: baby, come clean!) I'm tellin' you the truth (oh-oh) Girl, it's only you (oh-oh) You're my only, you're my only (Hayley: am I your only shorty?) You're my only one and only You're my only shorty (Jasmine: am I your only shorty?) You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Miranda: 'am I your only shorty?) I'm tellin' you the truth (oh-oh) Girl, it's only you (oh-oh) You're my only, you're my only ('Miranda: am I your only shorty?) You're my only, you're my only shorty Hayley: Am I your only? Am I your only? Tell me, am I your only shorty? (Camilla: yes, you are.) Wanna hear you say, yeah (Jasmine: yes, you are.) Am I your only shawty. Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs